Terms of employment
by hollyhocks09
Summary: Draco and Harry had an understanding. At least Draco thought they did. Maybe he just understood it better than Harry did. But Draco needs protection, and for it he will whore himself to anyone willing to give it to him. but what if they want more?


_Hey so, a quick one shot from Dublin! I'm not updating any other stories till I get home but thought I would post this. Hope you like!_

Draco and Harry had an understanding.

At least Draco thought they did.

Maybe he just understood it better than Harry did.

It all started at the beginning of their "8th year." Draco was being almost hunted by the other students, such was their anger at him. He was regularly cursed, spat at, humiliated and frequently told that he would be going to hell and he deserved it. Their hatred was crushing and Draco just wanted to run, run, run.

Until that was, Harry finally had enough of it. Draco was on the verge of tears for the third time that day, having just been tripped down a moving staircase and hearing the disappointment of the other students when he hadn't died.

Harry stood up and yelled at everyone, Draco didn't catch all of it, but he did hear "grow the fuck up" and "this is not what I fought a war for" Everyone dispersed and Harry was left standing over Draco, who was still a heap on the floor.

He offered his hand to help him up, which Draco was too cowardly to refuse, his pride long gone. But Harry drew Draco closer than was strictly necessary and didn't drop his hand.

A few words were exchanged, a sniffed thank you for Draco and an apology from Harry. He still didn't drop his hand, instead he looked meaningfully into Draco's eyes and bit his lip, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"maybe…maybe we could be friends? Or friendly, at least." Harry looked sheepishly at the floor and stuttered over his words. "you know I could look out for you- not that you need it, although you kind of do, and I er, well, you know maybe we could get well closer… if you like."

It was then Draco understood, or thought he understood, what Harry was saying. Draco heard Harry offer a deal; sex for protection. He couldn't imagine Harry wanting anything else from him.

In fact Harry was thinking nothing of the sort. In many ways he was still very innocent and had the thought occurred to him he would have blushed and stammered and probably run away.

But Draco, fearing his protector would change his mind, seduced him in to a broom closet and Harry had his first kiss with a bloke. It was divine.

And Harry did stick up for Draco, although it was because of their new and secret relationship, not because of some deal he didn't even know about.

It was about half way through the year, and Draco had snuck up to Gryffindor tower. He was beneath Gryffindor blankets, sucking Harry enthusatiscly, while Harry moaned and groaned and eventually came, his hips arched, his breath laboured.

Draco crawled up the bed and lay his head on Harry's bare chest. "want me to do you?" Harry offered him. Draco smiled and said; "you don't have too" he liked that Harry always offered, but he was wise enough to never accept, believing that in their relationship it was one service in exchange for another. There was no space for Harry to please him as well as protect him.

They had never talked about their relationship, Draco believing that Harry was too refined to want to hear something along the lines of; "just checking, I'm your whore right?" And Harry not wanting to upset the delicate balance that seemed to be Draco. They had the most intimate relations but Draco still seemed so distant at times.

Like now. Didn't he have an erection? And if he did why didn't he want Harry to help him with it? And if he didn't why did he keep blowing Harry so often, if he didn't enjoy it?

Actually, Harry couldn't really understand why Draco was so willing to blow him at all really. And he had been doing it so much recently, he must have ingested more sperm than food….

Draco closed his eyes and Harry ran his hand though the Slytherin's hair.

"Draco," he said after a minute "why don't we come out to the rest of the school?"

"all right." Draco said, not bothering to open his eyes. Harry bit his lip, he wanted Draco to care about this, he would have preferred an impassioned rejection than a carless acceptance.

"you're really beautiful you know." Harry said, trying another tack.

"thank you, and you're very handsome." Draco said, as if he were talking about the weather. Harry dearly wanted to get past Draco's cold exterior, he knew that there was something so much warmer beneath, he had been allowed entry only twice or so, but it had been so sweet…he cleared his throat and tried to think of a way of asking his next question without actually having to ask it. Finally he bit the bullet and said in a rush; "Draco, do you like me?"

It was a strange thing to ask someone you thought was your boyfriend, but it seemed justified because Draco stiffened and dodged the question by saying; "why do you ask? Do you?"

"yes of course." Harry said, his voice edged with sadness and sincerity. "Allot. And you…don't?"

"I do." Draco said quickly, sounding and feeling less than sincere. "I just….I'm not as used to showing my feeling as you." He invented. "really?" Harry said, sounding pitifully hopeful. "yes baby." Draco assured him.

"let's talk about something then." Harry said suddenly. "like what?" Draco asked, propping himself up. "I don't know. Anything." Harry positively begged. "what do you want for Christmas?" he asked. And Draco laughed, a pure, sweet, indulgent laugh that Harry basked in. " I want you." Draco said, feeling that Harry was in need of a little pampering "and I want some chocolate. And I want jewellery and a new set of robes, and anything else you can think of that I might enjoy." Draco teased and Harry happily decided to get him all of it.

"what about you?" Draco asked, absentmindedly playing with Harry's hair. "I want you too. Just you." Harry said, looking up in to Draco's eyes. Draco blushed and looked away and Harry giggled saying; "you look so cute when you blush." Draco stuck his tongue out and reminded him that he looked cute all of the time.

They lay back down again and Draco was snuggly wrapped in Harry's arms. Harry was soon asleep, his mind a little more at rest than it had been before. But Draco lay awake, pondering.

It certainly didn't look like Harry had the same view of their relationship as Draco had. Draco bit his lip and looked in to Harry's slumbering face. It hit him, as if for the first time, how lovely Harry was. Not just handsome, he was that as well, but kind and sweet and altogether too good for a Slytherin like him.

Draco placed a chaste kiss on his shoulder and wondered what it would be like to be Harry's boyfriend. As his whore, Draco was distant, doing his job and little else. As a boyfriend, he could be…excited. Playful. Demanding. Equal…

And he could actually get a blowjob in return.

A shiver went through Draco and on closer inspection discovered it was a sort of bashful nervousness. It was kind of scary, the thought of being emotionally involved with Harry, he didn't think he was really up to it and he defiantly couldn't understand why Harry would want him of all people. It would be a rollercoaster ride, Draco knew that, but it would also be….wonderful.

He resolved to get the blowjob first thing tomorrow.

And he did, and it was so strange. He had felt so subservient to Harry these past months, he couldn't just shake it off overnight. But he resoled to give it a bit longer, and he found that he could make Harry smile, not just from sex but other things. He found he could tease Harry without pissing him off and he discovered that actually, Harry really did like him.

And Draco liked him too.


End file.
